Locks are commonly used to only allow authorized persons entering a door. Such authorized persons use a key to unlock the door such that the door can be opened. In the other way, the door can be kept in a closed state by locking the door with the key. In general, a lock comprises a cylinder body and a cylinder core. The cylinder core defines which kind of key is to be used with the lock. However, there are a lot of different standardizations in which way a cylinder core is connected to a lock cam which activates or deactivates a locking mechanism of the door. Therefore, different cylinder cores need to be provided for each global market, since different global markets apply different standardizations.
Further, general locks are usually not withstanding abuse which is directed to pull the cylinder core out of the cylinder body. Therefore, it is not guaranteed that a locked door remains locked for all unauthorized persons.